She's just like paperwork
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Jason realmente no sabe, no sabe qué pensar, cómo actuar, qué decir cuando está cerca de ella. —Viñeta, Jason/Reyna. Para Laura.


**Título:** She's just like paperwork

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Reyna.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Míos? nope.

**Summary: **Jason realmente no sabe, no sabe qué pensar, cómo actuar, qué decir cuando está cerca de ella. —Viñeta, Jason/Reyna. Para Laura.

**Nota: **esto es básicamente un AU donde jason nunca desapareció y tal. ed sheeran tiene mi alma y es básicamente mi mayor insipiración en estos momentos, en serio. esto fue taaaan divertido de escribir y tan fácil, istg, lloraré de la felicidad o algo. gracias a ellie por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«she's just like paperwork, but harder to read.»  
:-:

Jason realmente no sabe, no sabe qué pensar, cómo actuar, qué decir cuando está cerca de ella. No es que le ponga nervioso, pero sus reacciones nunca son lo que él espera que sean (aún recuerda cómo la primera vez que trató de bromear con ella, Reyna simplemente se limitó a mirarle, ceja enarcada y labios apretados, y Jason tuvo que sonreír ampliamente esperando que no se viera lo incómodo que estaba) y lo que dice nunca sabe si tiene el mismo significado para él que para ella; que cuando hablan del campamento, ella es genial, ella es woah, la manera en que piensa, en que construye todo y se asegura que todos estén bien y aún en las crisis se mantiene serena y con la mente clara, Jason debe admitir que es bastante impresionante, pero cuando Jason quiere charlar simplemente, preguntarle del clima y esas cosas (porque eso es de lo que normalmente habla la gente cuando no se conoce bien, ¿no es así?), Reyna simplemente le mira como si le estuviera preguntando «¿es que tú eres tonto?» sin decirlo en voz alta.

Aún le cuesta entender cuándo Reyna usa sarcasmo y cuándo no (porque su tono es casi el mismo, le falta la arrogancia que ha aprendido a relacionar con él y es tan _confuso_ para Jason que, por favor) y aún... _aún_ no sabe nada. Porque Reyna es tan confusa y Jason no puede saber qué piensa.

Tal vez por eso Jason la toma como un reto (no a _ella_ en sí, pero, bah, entienden), porque, porque quiere ser capaz de leerla perfectamente, quiere ser capaz de saber qué la hace enojarse, qué la hace feliz, si alguna vez se pone triste (que no, en serio, ha visto llorar prácticamente a todos en el campamento, menos a ella). Quiere aprenderse sus reacciones, quiere saber si cuando sonríe es de verdad o no, quiere, necesita saber que si cuando él pone su brazo sobre sus hombros, lo que se expande por sus mejillas es enserio un sonrojo, quiere saber si cuando pasa su lengua por sus labios es porque también tiene esa urgencia de besarlo (que a Jason le pasa, como, todo el tiempo).

Tal vez por eso se la pasa haciendo cosas que normalmente no haría (como rozar su mejilla porque «tenías una pestaña» y hacer una nota mental de que su boca se tuerce de una forma graciosa cuando él hace pequeñas cositas así), diciendo cosas que normalmente no diría (como esa vez que comentó que su cabello se veía bien ese día, como cuando dijo que hey, esa cicatriz hacía que se viera más bonita y resaltaba sus facciones y le advertía a los demás que debías tomarla en serio porque, deberías ver cómo quedó el otro (o algo así, Jason no recuerda, en serio), o cuando dijo, casi como quien no quiere la cosa, que el color morado le sentaba bien).

Tal vez por eso Jason espera tanto para besarla (qué tal si no lo dejaba ni acercarse, qué tal si lo golpeaba; que con ella nunca se sabe), pero cuando lo hace y ella amolda su cuerpo contra el suyo y arropa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ladeando un poco la cabeza para que le ángulo sea mejor, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior, sus lenguas chocan Jason como que se derrite un poquito, hace un sonido con la garganta y Reyna se separa de él (demasiado, demasiado rápido para su gusto), Jason abre los ojos, bastante extrañado y ve cómo está sonrojada y su cabello es un desastre y luce un tanto avergonzada, mirando al suelo mientras se alisa a ropa, recuperando un poco la compostura. y cuando sube la vista y se encuentra con Jason mirándola fijamente, le sonríe y es una sonrisa pequeña, de lado, pero sus ojos brillan y todo es tan íntimo que Jason podría gritar de la felicidad.

Reyna murmura que «por favor, ya era hora» antes de acercarse y besarlo de nuevo, simplemente presionando sus labios contra los de él, rápido porque Jason ríe, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, con los músculos de su abdomen contrayéndose dolorosamente porque dios, esa mujer va a ser su muerte (sólo espera que no sea, huh, literalmente).


End file.
